when friends find out Spring Fertility Festival
by jeffs
Summary: Kagome has to explain to her 3 modern friends about her various adventures... adventures that are Rated R. for sexual ideasituations


Girl talk: when Friends find out/Spring fertility festival.  
  
I do not own any of the characters in this story.  
  
Rated R for frank Sexual discussion/sexual situations . . .  
  
General notes:  
  
"When Friends Find Out . . . " was one of my early stories. In that story, Kagome's three modern friends, Ayumi, Yuka, and Eri find out about Inu- yasha and the well. Kagome and her friends try to catch up with each other, and make promises about continuing to talk about Kagome's adventures . . . (Especially, now that Kagome doesn't have to lie to them.)  
  
But . . . well . . . between school, homework and the finding the shards . . . months have passed. And, well, the number of times that Kagome & her friends have sat down and had good long conversations has been very few.  
  
Which, by the way, Kagome likes, because . . . some of her adventures she really doesn't want to talk about . . .  
  
Like the events in the stories . . . "Spring fertility Festival," "I-shin- po," "Yobai: Night Visits" and "Why is Miroku a pervert?"  
  
But . . . sooner or later . . . her friends will corner her . . .  
  
Let's see what happens . . .  
  
This story takes place before the events of "A Shard in Kyoto" and "Kagome! Where are you?!"  
  
_____________________________  
  
"Hi! Mom! I'm home!" Kagome cries out as she opens the front door. It is midmorning, on a Sunday.  
  
"My dear!" Mrs.H smiles and embraces her daughter. "I didn't expect you home so soon!"  
  
"Yes, well. We got lucky. Got to the shard just in time. Inu-yasha got to wreck another one of Naraku's puppets and," Kagome grins, "when Kouga showed up, Inu-yasha won their insult contest, so he's in a good mood. And since we were close to the well . . . "  
  
Kagome whispers into her mothers ears, "I talked him into letting me stay a full week this time. Only had to sit him four times." "Good." Mrs. h smiles. "And tomorrow is Monday, so you'll be able to spend a full week in school." She says with relief in her voice.  
  
Kagome sighs, but nods. "Yes . . . I will. I take it that the school's been bugging you."  
  
Mrs. H nods. "Yes, but your friends are helping. If it wasn't for them . . . " She shakes her head.  
  
Kagome nods. "Well . . . mom. I'm going to take a bath, then, I'll hit the books."  
  
"Go ahead, dear." Her mother says, "by the time you get out, I'll have a snack made and your school books out."  
  
Kagome smiles, "thank you, mother." And she goes to the bathroom, whistling under her breath.  
  
Later . . . early afternoon . . .  
  
"Hi Kagome!"  
  
"Yeah, why didn't you call us!"  
  
"Your mom had to!"  
  
Ayumi, Eri and Yuka open the door to Kagome's bedroom, interrupting her studies.  
  
Kagome twists. "Oh, Hi, guys!" She smiles, "I was going to call, I just wanted to get some studying done first."  
  
All three girls hold up school books. "Yes, we know. So, we decided to come over and help." Ayumi manages to get before the other two girls.  
  
Kagome smiles, "Good. Although . . . I remember last time, we tried to study together."  
  
"Yeah, your mom and little brother keep interrupting." Eri interrupts.  
  
'And . . . I wanted them to . . . you guys wanted to talk about my adventures . . . not studying. And I needed to study, not talk.' Kagome thinks, as she places a thin smile on her face.  
  
Mrs. H enters the doorway after Kagome's three friends, "Kagome, I am taking Sota and father out to the movies tonight. So . . . we'll be back in few hours." She smiles at the room.  
  
Kagome looks at her three friends, all of whom are smiling as well.  
  
"Well . . . mom. That's great! You know . . . I haven't been to a new movie in a long time. Perhaps?" Kagome hesitantly asks.  
  
Her mother shakes her head, "No, dear, you really need to stay home and study." A pause. "You do understand why?"  
  
Kagome sighs, heavily . . . "Yes, mother. I'll stay and with my three friends, we'll study hard."  
  
Mrs. H smiles, nods and closes the door.  
  
Kagome looks around the room. Her eyes narrow, "Ok. What did you bribe my mom with?"  
  
Ayumi shrugs, "Nothing much, we've just been helping out around here."  
  
"With you being sick, she needed someone to help watch over you . . . " Eri adds in.  
  
"And . . . we told the principal about helping your mom treat you, he was really concerned about you, you know. He almost came over, you know." Yuka says in a low voice.  
  
Kagome sighs, turns to her desk and stares at the school books and the homework piled on it . . . Her fist forms and she pounds her thigh, once. "Great . . . just great . . . "  
  
A pause . . .  
  
"You ok, Kagome?" Ayumi asks concern coloring her voice.  
  
Kagome sighs, "Oh, I would be if I could squeeze two days into one." She shakes her head. "Living two lives . . . and I don't have the time for one . . . "  
  
Her three friends look at each other.  
  
Eri suggests, "How about we go down to the kitchen table? That way we'll be able to spread everything out."  
  
Everybody nods and they start gathering up all the school books and they move downstairs to the kitchen . . .  
  
A few minutes later...  
  
"Bye!" Mrs. H cries as she closes the front door. "See you in a few hours!"  
  
"Bye, mom!" Kagome cries from the kitchen table. Everybody is seated around the table, and everyone's school books are piled on it.  
  
As they start to sort out the books and decide to which class to start with, Ayumi, twitches coughs, and says, "Kagome?"  
  
"Yes, Ayumi." Kagome replies in a distracted voice, as she tries to figure out exactly what book to grab.  
  
"Before we start . . . " Ayumi begins, "and since your mom is gone . . . "  
  
Kagome glaces at Ayumi, a frightened look in her eyes. 'No. Please . . . ' she thinks.  
  
Eri nods and adds in, "how about you give us a quick update on your adventures on the other side of the well?"  
  
Yuka, in low voice, adds, "We have been covering you . . . we'd like to know . . . " Her voice trails off.  
  
Kagome looks at all three of her friends, 'they do deserve to know . . . I'd have liked to get some studying done . . . but, it might be best to talk now, with Sota gone . . . he'd want me to go into more detail, especially about the fights, which I really don't want to go into the fights with mom around, so . . . '  
  
She sighs, and nods.  
  
Her friends look at each other and smile.  
  
Kagome begins to spin a story about a recent adventure . . . it's about a swamp, a shard, and a very slimy lizard demon . . .  
  
But, about half way through it . . . Ayumi interrupts.  
  
"That's all fine, Kagome, if we were boys and interested in fighting . . . But. What we want to know is about you and Inu-yasha."  
  
Eri and Yuka nod vigorously in agreement.  
  
"So . . . exactly how far have you gotten with him?" Ayumi purrs as she asks that question.  
  
Kagome purples in embarrassment. She looks down at the floor and twists her hands together. The very picture of shy embarrassment. 'I promised them, when they found out about Inu-yasha. That I would never to lie to them again. But. Why this? Why now? Please, gods, all I wanted to do was study . . . ' she thinks.  
  
The three girls look at each other, and grin, the same thought running through their minds, 'if she's that embarrassed . . . something good has happened between them.'  
  
"Have you . . . " Yuka begins . . .  
  
"slept . . . " Eri continues . . .  
  
"With Inu-yasha?" Ayumi finishes.  
  
All three girls' eyes are round with excitement.  
  
Kagome slowly and shyly nods.  
  
The three girls share a grin that many sharks would be proud to own . . .  
  
"Details . . . " Ayumi begins the feeding frenzy as all three girls begin to rain questions on Kagome . . .  
  
"When?" "How?" "Did you like it?" "Does your mom know?" "Did you like it?" "How big is he?" "Did you like it!?" "How many times?" "DID you like it!?" "Was he gentle?" "DID YOU like it?!"  
  
Kagome waves her hands at her friends trying to stop the avalanche of questions. "Stop, guys! One at a time, ok?!" a pause. "And Ayumi . . . I did like it." Kagome is beet red as she finishes.  
  
Her friends look at her with a mixture of embarrassment, excitement and curiosity over their faces.  
  
A pause  
  
"WELL . . . " Ayumi drawls . . . "details, Kagome. Now."  
  
"Give me a minute, ok, Ayumi." Kagome glares at her friend. "I was not expecting this, ok?"  
  
Ayumi blushes and nods, "sorry, Kagome." She whispers apologetically.  
  
Kagome sighs, "it's ok, Ayumi. I'm just. This is not going to be easy, ok?"  
  
All her three friends nods. "We understand." Eri states, "If you don't want to talk about it . . . "  
  
Kagome shakes her head. "No. If I don't talk about it . . . we'll never get anything done tonight." A pause, she looks at the clock. "But. As soon as my mom comes home, we will do homework. And only homework." She finishes in a very determined tone.  
  
All three friends' nods in agreement to Kagome's plan.  
  
Kagome looks at the ceiling and thinks, 'well . . . how to start . . . and they are going to want the details . . . there is a way to show them all the details they'd want . . . but. Do I want to show it? No. I do not want to show it. But . . . doing it would be the easiest way. But. Which is more embarrassing having to explain in detail or letting them watch?'  
  
Kagome sighs and stands up, "Wait here a couple of minutes, girls. I've got to get something from my room." She leaves the room.  
  
"I wonder what?" Ayumi asks  
  
"Condom?" Eri speculates  
  
Ayumi and Yuka look at her strangely.  
  
Eri blushes and whispers, "I've still got the first one I had to use . . . "  
  
Yuka declares, "You, Eri, are one strange girl."  
  
"Well . . . You . . . what do you think she's going after?" Eri replies hotly.  
  
But, before Yuka can answer that question, they can hear Kagome come down the stairs.  
  
Kagome goes to the tv. She waves her friends over. "Watch this recording, I'll explain as it plays, guys." She turns it on and puts the recording in it.  
  
Everybody sits down on the floor in front of the TV.  
  
As the recording starts Kagome begins to speak, "Ok, this spring, the Keade's village had a festival. But . . . well . . . It is different from the one on this side of the well."  
  
She swallows. "All of you know about the legend of Uzume and her dance in front of the cave that Amaterasu was hiding in, right?"  
  
"Yes, standard myth. Everybody is taught it." Yuka replies.  
  
"Well . . . I, as a Miko, had to act the part of Uzume."  
  
Eri frowns, "Doesn't Uzume have to do a, I don't know, a striptease?"  
  
"Yes." Kagome replies in a low voice. "Which is what I had to do, in front of the entire village."  
  
All three friends are looking at her, their eyes huge . . .  
  
"And grandfather. Got this weird idea that I should record the festival, since . . . it's no longer done and he had some weird idea that knowledge of old festivals should be preserved. So . . . " Kagome waves to the TV.  
  
She swallows, "Luckily, once he saw this, he realized that it was a stupid idea and he gave me the recording." She sighs, "I've keep this in my room ever since."  
  
Everybody watches the TV as it shows Kagome on a makeshift stage . . . She is wearing a middle-eastern dance of the seven veils costume.  
  
Yuka remarks, "I assume that is why he thought this was stupid."  
  
Kagome nods. "That's why I chose that costume."  
  
She begins to dance around the stage, slowly removing the veils . . .  
  
"And you're in front of everyone?" Eri whispers to Kagome.  
  
Kagome whispers back, "Yes. Well, some of the kids where being watched elsewhere, but most of the village was there. You can see the villagers along the edge of the screen."  
  
As Kagome's breast is revealed, all three girls look at Kagome.  
  
Kagome shrugs. "Once I made the choice to do it . . . I knew what would happen."  
  
"Did you like it?" Ayumi asks.  
  
"It was embarrassing . . . but" Kagome whispers, "I was wet, even that early in the dance."  
  
"Oh . . . " one of the girls moans.  
  
A pause . . .  
  
"You're glowing?" Yuka asks.  
  
"This is a magical ceremony honoring the gods of Japan . . . they showed up. That glow is Uzume, possessing me."  
  
A pause . . .  
  
Ayumi whispers, "I didn't know you were that . . . "  
  
"Sexy." Eri tries to finish.  
  
"Wanton." Yuka adds in.  
  
"I didn't either . . . and I really can't blame this on Uzume. That is still me, basically, she was just watching and not interfering." Kagome replies.  
  
She twists, trying to get into a more comfortable position. 'I didn't think that watching this would affect me. But . . . this is exciting.'  
  
A couple of the other girls also twitch as they watch Kagome's very erotic striptease dance.  
  
"Why the paper on Inu-yasha?" Yuka asks.  
  
"To control him, otherwise he would have disrupted the ceremony." Kagome replies.  
  
A pause  
  
"Is that?" Eri points to one of the village men at the edge of the screen.  
  
"Yes, some of the men started to jack off as they watched me."  
  
"And you're . . . brushing against them!" Yuka screams!  
  
Kagome shakes her head, no. "No. Yuka, not really. It just looks that way due to the angle."  
  
A pause . . .  
  
"You put your panties around Inu-yasha's face!" Ayumi screams before the other two girls can.  
  
All three girls look at Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiles and nods. "IT's too bad that the angle is wrong, but the look on Inu-yasha's face." Kagome licks her lips, "it is a look that I'll always remember."  
  
She looks at the screen. "And one of these days, I'll cause that look to appear on his face, again." She whispers.  
  
Her friends look at her and at the screen, and nod in agreement.  
  
A pause . . .  
  
"Is that a dildo?"  
  
"And she's . . . "  
  
"putting that in her on stage . . . "  
  
The girls look at Kagome.  
  
Kagome smiles. "While . . . Some of that is Uzume . . . I could have stopped her, but didn't." She looks at her three friends, "and. It was . . . very . . . " Kagome squirms. "Pleasurable."  
  
"It gets better." Kagome's Mona Lisa smile grows . . .  
  
A pause . . .  
  
"You jumped on his lap!" Eri screams!  
  
"Inu-yasha's hugging you!" Ayumi hugs her herself.  
  
"Gods. That was hot!" Yuka shifts her position on the ground, wishing she wore thicker panties.  
  
"Kagome . . . can we see that again?" Eri asks with desperation in her voice.  
  
"Yes, he's hugging me." Kagome squirms on the ground. "Eri, the best part is still to come and no. I am not going to make copies."  
  
"Kagome!" Eri cries. "Please!" Kagome shakes her head, no.  
  
"That's your friends . . . Sango and Miroku, right?" Ayumi asks.  
  
"They're stripping!"  
  
"And . . . circling that huge dildo?!"  
  
Kagome smiles, "The Izanagi and Izanami legend and the creation of the world."  
  
Yuka stares at Kagome. "They're going to have sex on stage?"  
  
Kagome nods.  
  
"And Inu-yasha and I and the rest of the village will have an orgy as we watch." Kagome states, as she smiles.  
  
Kagome stares at the three open mouths of her friends.  
  
"In front of . . . "  
  
"Everyone . . . "  
  
"..." They whisper . . .  
  
The girl's eyes lock onto the screen as they watch Miroku and Sango have sex . . .  
  
"Stop it, Kagome, Please?" Ayumi asks when she sees Kagome and Inu-yasha begin to spread themselves out at the bottom of the screen, obviously preparing to have sex. "I... I've got to go to the bathroom . . . " Ayumi is beet red as she asks Kagome.  
  
Kagome glances at the screen, and at her three squirming friends. 'Ok, I think we need a break away.'  
  
She stops the recording. "Go ahead, Ayumi. Just remember somebody else might need it, so hurry."  
  
Ayumi nods and quickly leaves the room.  
  
"You know what she's going to do . . . " Eri whispers to Yuka and Kagome.  
  
"Eri!" Yuka hisses back.  
  
"Well . . . I am wrong?" Eri hisses to Yuka.  
  
Yuka grimaces but nods.  
  
Kagome, who has been looking at the stairway, frowns, and asks, "Is something wrong with Ayumi? She seems very . . . " she shrugs, "Hyper tonight."  
  
Eri and Yuka look at each other and whispers, "Well, Kagome, on her last report card . . . her grades . . . "  
  
"She and her mother had a huge fight . . . " Yuka continues.  
  
"Since then, she told me that she's been taking some of those diet energy pills, trying to stay up late at night to study more."  
  
"Caffeine pills are what she told me, Eri." Yuka adds in. "That's why she's been so hyper the last couple of weeks."  
  
'Now, not only are my grades slipping, but trying to help me, my friends grades are suffering as well . . . ' Kagome thinks as she sighs. "Sorry. I never . . . "  
  
"Kagome!" Yuka hisses in anger. "Don't apologize. You did nothing wrong."  
  
Kagome sighs, "I just . . . "  
  
"Don't worry about it, Kagome. Yuka and I are on it and we've been working with her. She's told us that her grades are up, so it's working." Eri reassures her.  
  
Kagome shrugs, "ok. Then."  
  
A pause . . .  
  
Ayumi slowly walks down the stairs a small smile of relief on her face.  
  
"Don't start it, Kagome." Eri whispers. "I've got to use the restroom." A pause. "For real."  
  
She gets up and leaves, quickly, brushing past Ayumi as she does so.  
  
"Are you going to need a break, Yuka?" Kagome asks.  
  
Yuka shakes her head, no. "My older brother's video collection, Kagome."  
  
"Oh, I see. I didn't know you had . . . "  
  
"When he went to college, he could not fit everything in his suitcase." Yuka blushes.  
  
"And you've been holding out on us?" Ayumi asks as she, carefully, sits down.  
  
Yuka blushes, "well . . . He thought . . . and." She sputters as she tries to come up with an explanation.  
  
Kagome smiles, "don't worry about it, Yuka. Next time, we're at your house though . . . "  
  
Yuka nods.  
  
"Kagome?" Ayumi asks, "I was thinking."  
  
'While you were upstairs?' Kagome thinks, 'your mind must be working a mile a minute.'  
  
"Go ahead, Ayumi." Kagome replies.  
  
"Uzume and the other gods are there on that recording, right?" Kagome nods. "Are they still here now?" Ayumi asks. Kagome sighs. "I've asked myself that, Ayumi. I have prayed, even to Uzume, but . . . " She shrugs. "I'm not getting much of an answer. They're still here, but . . . I don't think they've got a lot of power left."  
  
"Why? What changed?" Yuka asks.  
  
Kagome shrugs. "I'm not sure, Yuka. I've thought about the differences in magic between Inu-yasha's side of the well and this side." A pause. "The best explanation I can come up with . . . is . . . well . . . let me use an example."  
  
Kagome waves in the direction of the nearest river. "You know, in the mornings, how fog will rise off the river."  
  
Yuka and Ayumi nod.  
  
"Well . . . on the other side of the well, when that happens the villagers are sure that the river dragon is awake and they get Keade, or me if I'm there, to appease the dragon with a sacrifice. They believe in the dragon and he exists." Kagome licks her lips. "Nowadays . . . nobody believes in magic . . . the magic is gone and so is the dragon."  
  
"You have meet him?" Ayumi asks.  
  
Kagome shakes her head, no. "Not really, but I know that there is . . . Something is in the river, and I've meet dragons before and I've meet river gods before, so . . . " She shrugs.  
  
Eri comes back down, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"Magic, dragons and gods." Kagome replies. 'Which is better than sex . . . I'm not sure what I'll say. If they ask the questions, I know they're going to ask.' She thinks in concern.  
  
"How did that happen?" Eri asks, but without waiting for an answer, "Anyway, let's start that recording again." She sits down, also adjusting her skirt as she does.  
  
Yuka whispers to Eri, "The bathroom, for real?"  
  
Eri blushes . . .  
  
"Yeah, go ahead, Kagome, and restart it." Ayumi begs.  
  
Kagome, sighs, and restarts the recording.  
  
Her friends ohh. And ahhs . . . and whispers vague questions . . . but . . .  
  
After a couple of minutes Kagome's three friends stop asking questions . . . the actions on the video is absorbing their total attention . . .  
  
"An orgy . . . " Yuka whispers . . .  
  
"In front of everyone . . . " Eri whispers.  
  
"Gods . . . next time . . . I want to be there." Ayumi whispers.  
  
Yuka and Eri look at Ayumi and they nod. They all three look at Kagome.  
  
Kagome looks back, "you've all tried the well and it hasn't worked. There is nothing else that I can do."  
  
She shrugs. "Grandfather . . . might try to restart this version of the spring festival, but, I wouldn't bet on it."  
  
"Are you going to be there?" Ayumi asks.  
  
Kagome sighs, "Inu-yasha has already made it plain that we will," She emphasizes, "not" and continues, "be at the village during the next orgy/festival."  
  
"Next Orgy?"  
  
"The village has one every spring, summer, fall and winter solstice." Kagome whispers.  
  
"Oh my god . . . " All three girls moan at the same time.  
  
"If I am there . . . I have to participate." Kagome confirms. Her mouth twitches into a smile. "I did enjoy myself. And would like to do it again." She whispers.  
  
"But. I thought you were a Miko and miko's had to be a virgin?" Yuka asks.  
  
Kagome swallows, "Well . . . from what Keade has been telling me . . . there are three basic types of Mikos. First, the most popular, are virgins and their powers are built around that fact. Kikyo, before her death, was one of these types. The second type is the evil miko whose powers are built around their evil acts. Kikyo, now, is one of those. Then . . . "  
  
Kagome swallows, "Then there is a third type . . . which uses." She waves her hand the TV where the orgy is still going on. "Life, of which sex is part of, for their powers."  
  
"Is it the total source?" Eri asks in a whisper.  
  
Kagome shakes her head, no. "No. Sex is part of life. So . . . part of my powers is based on sex. But . . . Part of my powers is based on other parts of life."  
  
Yuka frowns, "But. You get power from sex?"  
  
Kagome blushes, but nods, yes. "Miroku and Keade have told me that." A pause. "Of course both have said that I need the proper training to use that aspect of my powers properly."  
  
"Soooo . . . " Eri begins. "The more sex you have the more power you have."  
  
Kagome continues to blush, but nods yes, "With the correct training. And I also get more power by doing other things that emphasize other aspects of life, ok. My powers are not based just on sex."  
  
The three friends giggle, and Yuka slyly asks, "Ah. But I bet its not as fun, right?".  
  
Kagome turns away for second, hiding her face.  
  
"For what you're said . . . I assume Miroku has volunteered to train you?" Ayumi inquires in a voice with small laugh hiding in it.  
  
Kagome sighs, "Yes. He has. He has offered to lead the entire group in an orgy."  
  
Kagome's three friends look at each other, look at Kagome. "And you haven't done it?"  
  
Kagome shakes her head, no. "Inu-yasha and Sango hate the idea."  
  
"You?" One of the three asks in a whisper . . . or was it all three? (Kagome isn't sure...)  
  
Kagome swallows. "I...." She swallows again. "I'm not going to help him. But . . . I'm not going to stop him either."  
  
"Why do they hate it?" Eri inquires.  
  
"Sango's afraid of having a baby. It would prevent her from getting her revenge on Naraku." Kagome's friends nod.  
  
"Inu-yasha . . . Well . . . hate might be too strong a word. I think." Kagome pauses for second, "He'd love to sleep with me, but, he also thinks that would endanger me, so . . . he doesn't do it."  
  
Yuka sighs, "He loves you so much. He won't even sleep with you so he can protect you . . . " she says in dreamy voice.  
  
Kagome nods. "Yes, that's what he says." Her mouth twitches, "Not in so many words you understand, but that is what he means. He normally says something like 'I'm not going to have my shard detector kidnaped, just because some idiot thinks I care about her.'" Kagome sighs.  
  
Eri's eyes narrow. "How many times do you sit him?"  
  
"For that?" Kagome asks. Eri nods. "Oh, only once, more if he's being obnoxious."  
  
"And that's not obnoxious?" Ayumi asks in wonderment.  
  
"For Inu-yasha. That's about the closest I get to a compliment." A pause. "Most of the time. Every so often, though, he'll slip and he'll really compliment me." Kagome smiles.  
  
"Is that the only time?" Yuka asks as she points to the TV screen.  
  
Kagome sighs, "yes."  
  
"But! It's almost the summer solstice, surely!" Eri exclaims. "You've done something more . . . "  
  
Kagome shakes her head, no. "Among all the adventures, school and the rest of the group, how often do you think Inu-yasha and I can get any privacy?"  
  
"Oh." Eri states in a soft voice.  
  
"Not many . . . " Yuka whispers.  
  
"Any at all?" Ayumi asks.  
  
Kagome sighs, "Oh. Since then, there's been a couple of moments when, maybe, I could have done something. And I've wanted to . . . but . . . "  
  
"Same old, Kagome. When it comes to sex and boys . . . absolutely no guts." Ayumi declares.  
  
Kagome glares at her. "And you know why, Ayumi, ok. So . . . Don't bring it up." Kagome's voice is low and threatening.  
  
Ayumi gulps, "sorry, Kagome. I wasn't thinking."  
  
Kagome sighs, "I'm sorry too, Ayumi. I." She shakes her head. "It's just the last few months . . . things on the other side of the well have been getting very . . . " She pauses trying to decide which words to use.  
  
"Sexually active?" Eri tries to supply.  
  
"Erotic?" Yuka helps.  
  
"Making you hot?" Ayumi adds in.  
  
"Yes. To all those." Kagome sighs. "I want to have sex with inu-yasha. Especially after the festival, I know, without any doubts it'll be great, but . . . "  
  
She hangs her head, "between my hang-ups and his desire to protect me. We've getting nowhere fast."  
  
A pause . . . Kagome's three friends look at each other, trying to determine what to say to her, but before they can . . .  
  
"It's just . . . " Kagome is looking at something on the ground, as she begins to speak in a low soft voice, "ON this side of the well, I've always been told my reputation is important and a good girl doesn't have sex."  
  
Kagome's friends nod.  
  
Kagome looks up, and continues, "On the other side of the well . . . sex is different, ok. It's part of life and as such it's enjoyed, celebrated, even worshiped on occasion. And . . . well . . . A Good girl, even a good miko is supposed to have sex."  
  
"You're joking, Kagome." Yuka states in a flat voice.  
  
Kagome shakes her head, no. "Keade and Miroku have shown me scrolls about sex. Both of them agree that sex is good for a body and having sex on a regular basis is the foundation for a good, healthy and long-lived life."  
  
Her mouth twitches, "Now, of course, Miroku tends to overemphasize the physical act of sex. Keade simply says that sex is what the human body is supposed to do, and if you're not doing it . . . something's wrong."  
  
Kagome giggles, "What did Keade say once . . . yes . . . Sex is good for you, do it often."  
  
She sighs, "and then there's the village girls and boys . . . "  
  
"What about them?" Ayumi asks in surprise.  
  
"The girls and boys of the village, our age ok, have regular sleep overs."  
  
"Co-ed?" Eri whispers.  
  
"Their parents know?" Yuka squeaks out.  
  
"And approve?" Ayumi asks.  
  
Kagome nods to all three questions. "I've been told that I've got a standing invitation anytime that I want . . . "  
  
"So . . . " Ayumi begins, "On the other side of the well . . . being a virgin is bad?"  
  
Kagome shakes her head, no. "It's great. But . . . Everyone knows that I'm not a virgin, so . . . "  
  
"Different standards?" Yuka asks in a very hesitant voice.  
  
Kagome nods, "Yes, since I'm not a virgin . . . and Inu-yasha and I aren't married, or even engaged, which might change things . . . So. As a miko, especially as a young and beautiful one . . . I should be leading the village's festivals. And . . . "  
  
She sighs and points to the TV, "when I did that, my standing, my reputation in the village went up, not down. Because I was doing the right thing."  
  
"I... just . . . One side of me is telling sex with boys is bad. The other side is telling me sex with boys is great, do it again . . . " Kagome whispers, tears in her eyes. "I'm confused . . . "  
  
"Your mom?" Yuka asks.  
  
Kagome takes deep breath, "We had that talk when I came back with this." She points to the recording. "My mother doesn't mind."  
  
Her mouth twitches into a smile. "I'd probably get into more trouble if I don't tell her about any sex. I could rip Inu-yasha's clothes off right here and the only thing she'd say is not to do it in front of Sota."  
  
Her three friends look at each other and exchange the same silent thought, 'I wish my mother was that understanding . . . '  
  
Eri narrows her eyes, "You know, Kagome, why do you need privacy? You've already," she waves at the TV. "In front of everyone, so . . . "  
  
Kagome glares at her. "It's one thing to think that, Eri, but to do it? Believe me there has been times when I've come." She holds her fingers almost together. "This close to doing that, but . . . There's a huge difference between thinking about it, saying it and doing it."  
  
Eri nods in agreement. "Yeah, I see what you're saying, Kagome."  
  
"Still, I'd do it." Ayumi declares.  
  
Yuka, after a pause, "I'd try."  
  
Eri nods, yes, as well.  
  
"I know . . . I think. No. I know the next time something happens and . . . " Kagome waves at the TV. "That is possible . . . I think."  
  
"NO thinking, Kagome. Do." Yuka interrupts.  
  
Kagome stops, takes a deep breath and nods. "Yes, I will do something."  
  
Her girl friends groan and shake their heads at that weak statement.  
  
But, before they can tell Kagome that she needs to be more assertive, all four girls can hear Mrs. H, Sota and Kagome's grandfather talking about the movie that they saw as they approach the front door.  
  
They start scrambling to get back to the kitchen table to look like they were studying, not talking. Kagome, barely, remembers to turn off the tv. 'Please . . . please don't let anyone notice the recording . . . ' she thinks as she plops down at the kitchen table.  
  
"Ok, what's next?" She asks as her mother opens the front door.  
  
Finally, the four girls begin to do their homework . . .  
  
Later . . .  
  
Late night in Kagome's bedroom.  
  
Kagome is sitting at her desk . . . still doing homework . . .  
  
She sits up, puts her hands on her back and twists . . . the sound of her back creaking echoes through the room. She glances at the alarm clock. '2:30 in the morning . . . ' she glances at the pile of homework on her desk. 'Well . . . on the positive side I did make a dent in it.' She sighs . . .  
  
She gets up and goes to her window, brushes open the curtains and look at the well house. 'What I wouldn't give to have him here in my bed. That talk with the girls tonight . . . I'm not sure how good my answers were. All I could really think about was Inu-yasha and sex . . . '  
  
She closes her eyes, tears begin to well up in them, "Please, Inu-yasha . . . What would it hurt . . . "  
  
She opens her eyes and removes the tears and takes a deep breath, "ok. I'll do it. The next time . . . things get romantic with him . . . I will not hesitant." She nods. "I swear to myself."  
  
'I've got to get some sleep. Otherwise, I'm going to be useless in school tomorrow.' She thinks.  
  
She lays down on her bed, on top of the covers . . . and stares up at the ceiling. Sleep is not coming . . .  
  
She thinks, 'Damn you, uncle. If you hadn't interrupted Ataru. I... I wonder how much my life would have changed. But . . . you did. Perhaps, now, it is a good thing that he interrupted us. Inu-yasha was the first boy or man inside me. And now. I like that thought, a lot.'  
  
Her mouth twitches, 'I wonder what his reaction would be if I wrote him a letter thanking him for interrupting the game of doctor Ataru and I were playing when I was eleven.'  
  
She shakes her head. 'No. he'd never believe me and it'll just drag up more bad memories. Still . . . It was only natural curiosity . . . I wanted to see a real boy's body, not my little brothers. And he wanted to see a girl's body . . . and then things got out of control . . . Ataru wanted to do more than just look . . . Still . . . if uncle had been five minutes later . . . Ataru would have been the first boy inside me.'  
  
She sighs, looking at the ceiling and still thinking, 'and due to the huge fight that happened when Uncle Moroboshi pulled Ataru off me . . . I've always been very careful with boys, since then. Never letting any situation go beyond a very surface friendship . . . I even dropped the boyfriend I had before Hojo when he stated to spread rumors about me having sex with him to his friends.'  
  
"Now . . . " She whispers, "Now . . . I will be more aggressive with Inu- yasha and if the chance arises . . . in more ways than one. I will have sex again."  
  
"Still . . . Thinking about Ataru. IT was a good thing that ever since that episode, we've grown apart . . . From what I heard from the TV and from family rumors . . . His life makes mine seem simple." She muses . . .  
  
She sighs, 'all this thinking about sex. I'm going to need some relief before I get any sleep.'  
  
Kagome gets up, goes to her underwear drawer and pulls out a couple of small wooden balls. She lays back down on her bed, under the covers this time.  
  
She places each ball, one at a time, in her mouth wetting it and then taking each ball in her hand and slowly drags the ball down her body, under the covers to her waist and under her panties. She spreads her legs and slowly and carefully slips each ball into her body.  
  
One of her hands stays under her panty playing with the balls inside her. Her other hand reaches for her breasts . . .  
  
A few minutes later . . .  
  
"Inu-yasha . . . " Kagome moans during her orgasm . . .  
  
A few minutes later . . .  
  
Kagome is fast asleep . . . dreaming about Inu-yasha and her . . .  
  
(I'll let you decide about what? Grin . . . )  
  
The end . . .  
  
_____________________________  
  
This story was designed to show Kagome's change in attitude toward sex. From her classic attitude of no-sex. Into an attitude where if given the chance, she will have sex.  
  
Kagome's memories about her cousin and uncle. The names are an inside joke. (Read Urusei Yatsura by Rumiko Takahashi. Her first successful manga/anime. Inu-yasha is her fourth very successful series.)  
  
For those interested . . . Kagome's grandmother (or her mother's side) is the old sister to Ataru's grandmother (or his mother's side)  
  
thank you for reading jeff shelton 


End file.
